Shroud of Turin
The Shroud of Turin is believed to be the burial cloth of Jesus Christ and some kind of supernatural weapon. The Shroud makes an appearance in Death Masks ''and ''Skin Game. Description The Shroud was stolen by the Churchmice led by Gaston LaRouche three days prior to Harry being hire to find it. It was taken from the Cathedtral of Saint John the Baptiste in Turin, Northern Italy.Death Masks, ch. 3 The Shroud of Turin is the burial cloth used by Joseph of Aramthea to wrap the body of Jesus after the Crucifixion. The clothe supposedly has the image of Christ imposed on it in his blood and was wrapped around in during the resurrection. It was almost burned a few years back when the Cathedtral caught fire. It is the probably the most vital artifact owned by the Church. No larger than a folder shirt and kept in a plastic bag,Death Masks, ch. 12 it is a rectangular piece of linen cloth fourteen feet three inches long by three feet, seven inches. It is handwovern three-to-one herringbone twill. There are many patches and stains on it. It is a powerful symbol of faith of which many people believe. Harry suggests that it has magical power because magic stems from shared belief. It is a fragile relic, that has been in the Church's possession for many centuries, and is politically very significant. Harry felt a tingling sensation when he touched the Shroud.Death Masks, ch. 12 In the series ''Death Masks'' In Death Masks, Harry is hired by Father Vincent to find and retrieve the Shroud of Turin.Death Masks, ch. 2-3 He almost obtains it from Anna Valmont and Francisca Garcia on The Estranger. Ana gets the drop on Harry. Then Deirdre attacked the ship and killed Francisca and put a hole in the hull but Ana gets away with the Shroud. Harry finds a lead as to were to find Ana and the Shroud next just in time to escape the sinking ship. The next time Harry crosses paths with the Shroud is in a basement room at the Marriott Downtown Chicago Hotel when Harry secretly watches the deal go down between Valmont and Marcone via palmtop computer. Once payment is made, Ana informs Marcone that it's in a tube with an explosive device that she'll disengage once she is clear. There goes Harry's plan to take it behind Ana's back.Death Masks, ch. 19 The Order of the Blackened Denarius attacked led by Nicodemus Archleone with Deirdre and Quintus Cassius. Susan Rodriguez and Martin escape with Valmont but Nicodemus kidnaps Harry and the Shroud.Death Masks, ch. 20 Quintus Cassius had been impersonating Father Vincent. Harry finds out form him that the shroud is going to be used from the O'hare Airport to unleash a curse that releases a contagion to be spread as far as it can be spread.Death Masks, ch. 28 Shiro Yoshimo told Harry that so long as Nicodemus touches the Shroud, the curse holds. he must get it away from him and it will end.Death Masks, ch. 31 Harry, Michael Carpenter and Sanya go after the shroud, they get with Marcone's help. Marcone hauled Harry and Michael out of the water using the Shroud.Death Masks, ch. 32 Harry follows Marcone to a hospital where he places the Shroud over a little girl—Helen Beckitt's daughter Amanda Beckitt—in a permeant coma for taking a bullet meant for him. Father Forthill received the Shroud at Saint Mary of the Angels church shortly after. Death Masks, ch. 33 ''Skin Game'' In Skin Game, it is revealed that real Shroud was stored in Hades' Vault, whereas the Churchmice only stole an imitation. Dresden is able to secure it and hide it from Nicodemus Archleone before he reaches the amphitheater. References See also *Knights of the Cross *Entropy curse External links *Shroud of Turin article on Wikipedia Category:Magical objects Category:Death Masks Category:Skin Game